Le combat intérieur
by Alena Robynelfe
Summary: " Quatre demi-Dieux s'opposeront à l'Empereur, leurs pouvoirs égaleront sa splendeur, mais ils devront faire face à leurs peurs et mèneront un combat intérieur. " La prophétie pouvait sembler anodine après les événements survenus à Poudlard et à la colonie mais elle annonçait quelque chose de plus grand encore : la fin de la magie.
1. Chapitre 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling et à Rick Riordan**

**L'action prend place à la fin du tome 7 de Harry Potter (avant l'épilogue) et après le tome 5 des aventures de Percy Jackson**

* * *

Chapitre 1

La salle commune des Serpentard n'avait jamais paru aussi vide. En temps normal, on pouvait entendre les chuchotements des élèves préparant un mauvais coup, les rires de ceux racontant leurs exploits ou encore les grognements des plus studieux qui ne comprenaient rien aux devoirs demandés. Mais, à présent, un silence pesant et angoissant régnait dans la pièce aux murs gris parés de teintures vertes. Une étudiante se trouvait encore là, son regard errant sur tous les coins, comme pour graver sur sa rétine chaque petit détail de cette pièce où elle avait passé sept années.

La guerre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts venait enfin de prendre fin avec son lot de joie, de victoire mais aussi de morts et de tristesse. Les bâtiments témoignaient de la dureté des combats, certains murs gisant écroulés dans les cours, les statues brisées jonchant les couloirs et les vitres laissant passer des courants d'airs qui sifflaient comme des fantômes.

Kerria poussa un long soupir avant de saisir la poignée de sa grosse valise sur laquelle figuraient l'emblème de Poudlard et celui de Serpentard. Une certaine mélancolie des jours anciens se lisait dans ses yeux verts comme l'océan, une envie de revivre encore une fois une année de plus dans cette deuxième maison.

- Le Poudlard Express va bientôt partir, tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher.

Cette voix froide et traînante, Kerria la connaissait bien, l'ayant entendu tant de fois se moquer des autres et de leurs rangs. Drago Malefoy en personne se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle commune, son regard vide fixé sur un point imaginaire, ses cheveux blonds sans éclats salis par les débris de poussière, son corps maigri par son angoisse durant les jours précédents la Grande Bataille.

- C'est dur de se dire que nos études ici sont finies. Cet endroit était comme une seconde famille…

- J'ignorais que tu pouvais devenir sentimentale Kerria. A te voir, j'avais plutôt l'impression que tu aurais préféré quitter Poudlard le plus vite possible.

La jeune adulte croisa le regard du blond qui ne cilla pas, la jugeant comme si c'était une adversaire. Certes, elle n'avait pas fait un grand étalage de ses émotions pendant sa scolarité mais elle ignorait qu'elle passait pour une personne aussi peu expressive. De plus, elle pouvait faire confiance à Drago sur l'interprétation des sentiments des autres car il était, sans nul doute, l'élève le plus hypocrite que Poudlard ait connu depuis Tom Jedusor.

- Tu peux parler, Drago. Aux dernières nouvelles, ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait rentrer des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Le jeune homme serra les poings, son regard se faisant plus dur et légèrement colérique. Mais il ne céda pas à ses émotions, comprenant que la jeune femme avait parfaitement raison. Il finit par se détendre et poussa un soupir résigné, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot dans ses joutes verbales avec Kerria.

Cette dernière passa à côté de lui sans se soucier de l'impact de ses paroles, trainant derrière elle sa lourde valise remplie de vêtements, de livres et de souvenirs de sa scolarité. Elle franchit la porte, sentant tout de suite la différence entre l'humidité de la salle commune et l'atmosphère plus chaleureuse des couloirs.

- Au fait, mes parents avaient un message pour toi. Ils m'ont demandé de te dire que tu serais toujours la bienvenue à la maison.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Kerria alors qu'elle remerciait le blond d'un hochement de tête. Sa mère était la sœur de sang de Lucius mais elle trouvait rarement le temps de s'occuper de sa fille, l'envoyant régulièrement dans le manoir de son frère, au plus grand dam de la jeune femme.

D'un autre côté, elle ne s'en formalisait pas vraiment, préférant la compagnie de son oncle qu'elle considérait plus comme un père. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait jamais connu son père biologique, sans doute un homme de passage dont le charme avait fait succomber sa naïve de mère.

Et puis, Lucius et Narcissa étaient des gens formidables, malgré leur condition de Mangemort, et Kerria avait trouvé le repos et la paix chez eux, goûtant aussi à l'amour d'une famille. Même Drago l'avait accepté et le lien qui les unissait était équivalent à celui qui se tissait entre un frère et une sœur.

- Cette dernière année était vraiment surprenante !

- Au moins, il n'y a plus rien à craindre.

- Tu as vu le nombre de morts ?

Kerria écoutait les paroles de chacun alors qu'elle passait devant les différents compartiments, cherchant une place vide. Dans le seul qui était le moins chargé, se trouvaient Harry Potter, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood et Hermione Granger, des héros au-dessus des autres héros de la Grande Bataille. N'ayant aucun autre endroit où s'asseoir, la Serpentard toqua à la porte vitrée, attendant avec anxiété la réponse des occupants.

Ce fut Hermione qui se leva pour aller lui ouvrir, l'accueillant avec un sourire engageant et rassurant. Kerria le remercia timidement avant de prendre place sur une des deux banquettes, s'asseyant à côté de la Serdaigle qui la dévisageait fixement.

- Tu es Kerria Beast, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma la concernée.

- Et tu étais à Serpentard ?

- Si c'est pour me reprocher ma maison, je peux partir. Je n'ai rien à voir dans l'introduction des Mangemorts à Poudlard et j'aimerais bien qu'on arrête de mettre tout le monde dans le même sac !

Elle avait déclaré cela sur un ton froid en se levant et en lançant un regard hargneux à la blonde. Les préjugés sur les Serpentards commençaient réellement à l'agacer, même si elle ne faisait plus officiellement partie de la maison des verts et argents. Harry la regarda étrangement, Neville baissa les yeux, Luna haussa les sourcils et Hermione soupira en se rendant compte que, encore après la bataille, les rivalités entre maisons étaient toujours là.

- Nous ne te reprochons rien Kerria. C'est juste que nous t'avons souvent vu proche de Malefoy et comme il est responsable de beaucoup de choses concernant l'arrivée des Mangemorts.

- Si vous aviez été à sa place, vous auriez compris, lâcha la Serpentard d'une voix brisée. La vie de sa famille était en jeu depuis le début, il n'avait pas le choix. Voldemort menaçait de tuer sa mère et tous ses proches !

Elle le savait car le blond s'était confié à elle lors de leur sixième année d'études. Elle était la seule personne de Poudlard, en dehors de Rogue et de Dumbledore, à savoir la vérité et la menace qui pesait sur les Malefoy. Plusieurs fois, elle avait admiré le courage de son ami et plusieurs fois, elle avait dû le consoler quand ses tentatives se soldaient par un échec.

Etre ainsi face au Survivant lui donnait une forte envie de lui crier dessus, de lui dire qu'il aurait mieux fait d'aller mener son combat en dehors de Poudlard. Même elle avait perdu des proches dans la Grande Bataille et elle avait désormais l'impression de ne voir que l'ombre de Drago tant la guerre l'avait changé.

- Nous sommes au courant de tout cela, mais ça ne pardonne pas ses actes, finit par dire Neville. Mes parents ont été plusieurs fois menacés par les Mangemorts mais ils n'ont jamais cédé et, finalement, ils se retrouvent à Saint Mangouste pour être soignés d'une folie instillée en eux par le biais de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Kerria connaissait l'histoire des Londubat, surtout à cause de Bellatrix qui n'avait cessé de se vanter de ses actes de torture, ce qui laissait toujours une impression d'horreur à la jeune femme. Elle n'appréciait pas l'ancienne Black, trouvant que son caractère évoquait plus la folie et l'obsession que la véritable fidélité envers son maître.

Elle se rassit sur la banquette, sortit le livre qu'elle avait sous sa cape et se mit à lire, indifférente aux expressions interrogatives des quatre autres occupants du compartiment. Les caractères anciens qui s'étalaient sous ses yeux contaient l'histoire des héros de la mythologie grecque, grande passion de l'ancienne Serpentard qui était touchée de près par les Dieux Olympiens.

Car non, Kerria n'était pas une sorcière comme les autres, c'était la fille d'un Dieu de l'Olympe (ou d'une Déesse, elle-même ne le savait pas). Chaque été, elle se rendait à la colonie des sang-mêlés, un endroit où les demi-dieux s'entrainaient sans relâche pour vaincre les monstres et pour maîtriser leurs capacités divines.

Elle était au courant de ses origines depuis cinq ans mais ne connaissait toujours pas le nom de son parent divin, ayant passé tous les étés dans le bungalow le plus chargé de la colonie : celui des Hermès. Elle n'était pas si dérangée par la présence de tous les demi-dieux mais elle aurait préféré être certaine de son lien de parenté avec un Olympien.

- Nous arrivons ! s'exclama Luna en se levant de son siège.

Kerria releva la tête de son livre et regarda défiler le début du quai de la gare de King Cross. Cet endroit ranimait toujours en elle les souvenirs de son retour à la colonie ou de quelques jours passés chez les Malefoy. Mais cela ravivait aussi les multiples déceptions d'avoir vu les années d'étude à Poudlard passer aussi vite.

- Au revoir, fit la Serpentard. Et profitez-bien de la fin des Ténèbres du monde sorcier.

Ses paroles étaient sibyllines, symboles qui annonçaient qu'une autre menace planait sur d'autres personnes aux capacités aussi fortes que les sorciers. Seuls Lucius et Dumbledore étaient au courant de son ascendance Olympienne, le premier l'ayant appris un jour où il consolait sa nièce et le second l'ayant deviné d'une manière que Kerria ignorait.

- Kerria ! l'interpella une voix.

Elle chercha du regard d'où pouvait provenir l'exclamation et découvrit une jeune femme de son âge à la longue chevelure blonde et yeux gris d'orage. C'était Annabeth Chase, une des filles de la Déesse Athéna, et petite-amie du légendaire héros Percy Jackson. Sa sagesse et son courage lui valaient de nombreux compliments de la part des pensionnaires mais ses vrais amis se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Kerria était flattée d'en faire partie, étant devenue proche de la blonde le jour où elle lui avait sauvé la vie.

- Annabeth ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

- Moi de même, car j'ai une incroyable nouvelle à t'annoncer ! Cronos est mort !

Kerria ouvrit de grands yeux face à la révélation de son amie, surprise d'entendre une nouvelle aussi agréable. Cronos était un Titan qui avait pris possession du corps d'un sang-mêlé nommé Luke Castellan et qui avait pour but de détruire l'Olympe et tous les Dieux Olympiens.

- C'est arrivé quand ?

- Il y a peu de temps … La fin de Cronos a été rapide mais il a eu le temps de plonger un instant des habitants dans un sommeil profond à cause de Morphée.

- C'était donc ça ! Je l'ai lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier ! Les journalistes disaient qu'un mal inconnu avait ravagé les rues de New York et ils croyaient qu'un Mangemort en était à l'origine.

- Et non, c'était à cause d'un Dieu, pas d'un mortel ! lâcha sérieusement Annabeth.

- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir de personnes aussi connues dans mon entourage, répliqua Kerria en souriant.

Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent alors à rire, heureuses de retrouver leur complicité.

- J'ai moi-même une nouvelle à t'apporter : Voldemort vient d'être tué ! Plus d'ennemis à combattre pour personne !

- Tu as raison Kerria, c'est une excellente nouvelle ! Mais … je ne pense pas que nous soyons en sécurité très longtemps. Rachel a énoncé deux prophéties à la fin de notre bataille contre Cronos : l'une parle des « Portes de la Mort » et l'autre d'un « combat intérieur ». Je te préviens tout de suite que Chiron n'est pas au courant de la deuxième prophétie. Rachel nous en a fait part alors que Percy, Grover et moi étions seuls avec elle …

- Un combat intérieur ? Mais à quoi faisait-elle allusion ?

- Je l'ignore et j'espère sincèrement ne pas le savoir … J'ai peur que cette seconde prophétie ne soit dangereuse pour nous.

- Quels étaient les termes exacts de cette prophétie ?

_- Quatre demi-Dieux s'opposeront à l'Empereur, leurs pouvoirs égaleront sa splendeur, mais ils devront faire face à leurs peurs et mèneront un combat intérieur. _Nous avons fait des recherches pour en savoir plus sur un Empereur mais nous n'avons rien trouvé.

La Serpentard ne répondit pas, baissant la tête et cachant ses yeux par ses longues mèches noires. Elle avait ressenti un frisson d'angoisse la parcourir pendant qu'Annabeth énonçait la prophétie et elle craignait que cette dernière se réalise bien vite. D'un autre côté, elle n'avait rien à craindre car elle n'était qu'une habitante du bungalow des Hermès mais son instinct lui indiquait qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Bon… Je crois que nous pouvons rentrer tranquillement à la colonie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous irons vite, une voiture nous attend.

- Une voiture ? Mais tu n'as pas ton permis … Et moi non plus …

- Dans nos connaissances proches, personne ne l'a mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que Percy adore conduire.

Le sourire espiègle de la blonde finit par rassurer la sorcière qui suivit son amie à travers les couloirs de la gare de King's Cross. Elle avait remarqué que certains passants avaient tenté de comprendre leurs paroles mais elle avait aussi vu qu'ils abandonnaient bien vite, n'accordant aucune importance en entendant des mots tels que « Olympe » ou « prophétie ». Et puis, les moldus actuels étaient surtout pressés de rentrer chez eux ou de travailler pour gagner leur vie alors ils ne prêtaient pas vraiment attention aux divagations de deux jeunes femmes.

Les deux sang-mêlés arrivèrent à la voiture noire que conduisait Percy et firent rentrer la valise de Kerria dans le coffre. Annabeth s'installa sur la place avant du passager alors que son amie montait à l'arrière, saluant avec un sourire le fils de Poséidon. Ce dernier souriait lui-aussi et lui fit un clin d'œil avant de mettre en route le moteur de la voiture et de s'engager dans les rues de Londres.

- Alors Kerria, contente d'avoir fini tes études ?

- Je n'ai pas fini, Percy. J'ai mon diplôme mais je n'ai pas encore les compétences nécessaires pour commencer à travailler.

- Que comptes-tu faire plus tard ? l'interrogea la fille d'Athéna.

- Je ne sais pas encore … J'hésite entre journaliste ou Auror… Mais je penche plus pour la première idée car devenir Auror alors que Voldemort est mort, ce serait une perte de temps …

- Et pourquoi souhaites-tu être journaliste ? s'enquit Percy en lui jetant un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

- J'aimerais recevoir les témoignages des sorciers, leurs impressions sur la vie et j'adorerais écrire des articles pour faire rêver ceux qui lisent les journaux.

Les trois amis se mirent alors à débattre sur le métier de journaliste, en ayant tous les trois des points de vue divergents. Annabeth se basait beaucoup sur ce qu'elle avait entendu, n'ayant pas vraiment connu tout ce qui avait un rapport avec le monde normal alors que Percy, lui, prenait comme exemple les journaux des moldus qui différaient beaucoup de ceux des sorciers.

Le débat dura un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Annabeth se mette à pousser une exclamation de surprise en regardant son amie sorcière. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce que la blonde pouvait avoir vu pour être ainsi étonnée. Voyant que la réponse tardait, Kerria posa directement la question, en même temps que Percy qui tenait lui aussi à connaître la raison du comportement étrange de sa petite amie.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Pour la première fois depuis que l'on se connait, je viens de remarquer que notre amie a les yeux de la même couleur que les tiens … Or, tu es le seul à la colonie à posséder un regard aussi vert…

- Tu veux dire, enchaîna le fils du Dieu de la Mer, que Kerria a un lien de parenté avec moi et qu'elle serait une fille de Poséidon ?

- Je ne pense pas, répliqua la concernée. Contrairement à toi, Percy, je ne m'amuse pas dans l'eau, je ne cherche pas à y passer le plus de temps possible et je ne guéris pas à son contact.

- Es-tu certaine de cette dernière remarque ? Peut-être que tu n'as jamais fait attention, c'est tout !

Kerria se tut, cherchant une réponse qui pourrait contester ce qu'était en train d'insinuer son ami mais elle ne trouva rien de bon. La pensée d'être la fille de l'un des grands lui fit peur, elle qui avait espéré connaître l'identité de son parent divin … Elle préférait encore vivre avec tous les Hermès plutôt que d'être née d'une union qui n'aurait jamais dû avoir lieu étant donné que les trois grands avaient fait le pacte de ne plus concevoir d'enfant.

Le silence s'était installé dans l'habitacle du véhicule et personne ne le brisa, les trois sang-mêlés réfléchissant à l'ascendance de la sorcière. Annabeth regrettait d'être intervenue et d'avoir vu soudain la ressemblance entre les regards de ses deux amis. Elle avait bien remarqué l'air inquiet de la Serpentard et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Pour une fois, elle n'avait pas réfléchi avant de parler et se traita intérieurement d'idiote d'avoir ainsi cassé la bonne ambiance.

Percy, lui, souriait. Certes, il partageait son lien de parenté avec le cyclope Tyson mais avoir une personne tout à fait humaine en demi-sœur avec qui il s'entendait bien n'était pas pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Il pourrait lui apprendre beaucoup de choses sur les pouvoirs d'un enfant de Dieu de la Mer et, surtout, comment les utiliser sans perdre trop d'énergie, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde, bien au contraire. Et puis, Cronos étant mort, Kerria n'avait plus rien à craindre concernant son père car la prophétie n'existait plus.

- Au fait, j'espère que tu n'as pas trop peur de l'eau parce qu'on part directement à la colonie en passant par l'océan.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Pas du tout ! Je peux permettre à la voiture de rouler sous l'eau sans que l'on soit mouillé !

- Tu as de la chance que j'aie confiance en toi, Percy …

Le fils de Poséidon sourit puis appuya sur l'accélérateur alors que le véhicule filait vers l'horizon avec pour destination Long Island et la colonie des sang-mêlés.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**celinette9221 : Contente de voir que ça te plaît ! Je n'ai pas prévu de m'arrêter de si tôt alors j'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Il était assis parmi les cadavres, calme, décontracté, comme si c'était pour lui une habitude de côtoyer des morts à longueur de journée. Ses yeux aussi noirs que la nuit se posaient sur les visages de ses amis, décédés lors de la Grande Bataille qui avait opposé les forces des ténèbres aux forces du bien, respectivement dirigées par Voldemort d'un côté et l'Ordre du Phénix de l'autre. Même si sa décision n'était pas la meilleure, le jeune homme avait choisi le premier camp pour être certain de survivre. Heureusement pour lui, les gagnants avaient décidé de ne pas faire de mal à leurs adversaires les plus jeunes et, comme il n'avait pas encore dix-sept ans, la majorité chez les sorciers, il s'en était sorti indemne.

Certains auraient pu croire qu'il était passé par Serpentard pour être autant attiré par l'obscurité mais ce n'était pas le cas car il avait été désigné pour devenir un Gryffondor. Certes, son allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres avait fait de lui le pire des traîtres, aussi bien pour sa maison que pour l'école toute entière, mais il s'en moquait, ayant préféré la voie du pouvoir et de la survie. D'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression d'être né pour ne pas vivre dans la lumière et, plus le temps passait, plus cette impression semblait se renforcer, confirmant ses craintes. C'était sa plus grande faiblesse, depuis toujours, de ne pas se sentir à sa place au milieu de tous ceux qui servaient le camp du bien.

- Edo ! l'interpella une voix féminine.

Le jeune homme se releva, époussetant sa robe de sorcier, puis il se retourna pour observer la nouvelle venue. Cette dernière avait de longs cheveux blonds lui tombant en cascade dans le dos, flottant légèrement, comme si une brise les agitait en permanence. Dans ses yeux d'une couleur changeante, on pouvait admirer une sagesse vieille de plusieurs siècles mais, il y avait aussi de la joie, reflétant son bonheur de retrouver son ami. D'une démarche gracile, elle se jeta dans ses bras, déversant un flot de larmes pâles comme une eau limpide, sanglotant avec force, heureuse de le voir en vie.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais inquiète ! finit-elle par dire en reculant.

D'un revers de la main, elle sécha ses pleurs et planta son regard dans les deux onyx ténébreux du Gryffondor qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir la jeune femme dans un lieu tel que Poudlard, ayant l'habitude de passer du temps avec elle dans des endroits beaucoup plus sombres situés dans les profondeurs de la terre. Cependant, cela ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle soit là car elle le rattachait à d'autres croyances, à une forme de magie qui différait de celle utilisée par les sorciers.

- Tu prends des risques en venant ici, Styx. Si jamais tu tombais sur un professeur, il risquerait de te demander beaucoup trop de choses et pourrait comprendre que tu n'es pas comme eux.

- Je suis prête à prendre autant de risques qu'il faudra pour t'aider, Edo. Même dans les Enfers, les échos de la bataille qui a eu lieu ici se sont fait entendre.

- Qu'en est-il du combat contre Cronos ? Les sang-mêlés ont-ils réussi ?

- Je vois que tu n'oublies rien, et ça me rassure. Oui, les demi-Dieux et les Dieux ont vaincu les forces des Titans, avec beaucoup de courage, d'ailleurs.

Encore une fois, il resta silencieux, réfléchissant aux paroles de son amie. Les Titans, avec à leur tête Cronos, venaient de se faire battre par leurs descendants, les Dieux et les demi-Dieux, ce qui revenait à dire qu'aussi bien dans la Grande Guerre des sang-mêlés et dans la Grande Bataille des sorciers, le bien avait encore une fois triomphé sur le mal. Tout cela commençait à déplaire à Edo qui ne voyait pas pourquoi on refusait de céder la place à une nouvelle ère où les forces obscures seraient reines. Après tout, si personne n'essayait de voir ce que ça donnait, comment pouvait-on être sûr que ça mènerait à la catastrophe ?

- Tu m'as l'air bien songeur, lança Styx en fronçant les sourcils. Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en train de te demander ce que deviendrait le monde si le bien perdait …

- C'est une réflexion que chacun d'entre nous se devrait d'avoir, ma chère. J'ai encore en tête un des discours de Dumbledore, quand il disait que l'amour était la chose la plus importante pour sauver l'humanité. D'après lui, il suffisait de savoir aimer et pardonner et hop, le tour était joué ! Que des bêtises, si tu veux mon avis.

Styx soupira mais ne rétorqua rien, habituée aux idées bien noires de son ami. Elle avait tenté, en vain, de le raisonner en lui disant que le camp de la lumière lui offrirait une bien meilleure vie mais il avait refusé, prétextant que sa naissance ne faisait pas de lui un défenseur des forces du bien. Pour elle, il était quelqu'un de bien au naturel, une personne à qui on pouvait faire confiance, même s'il avait choisi de dédier sa vie aux forces du mal et aux ténèbres …. Quand on avait en face de soi un garçon aussi borné qu'Edo, ce n'était pas facile tous les jours.

- J'aimerais rentrer, murmura-t-il. Je n'ai plus d'attache ici …

- Si tel est ton souhait, je peux faire en sorte que nous soyons chez nous. Mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance.

Edo hocha la tête affirmativement, donnant ainsi son accord à Styx. Elle eut un léger sourire avant de le prendre par la main et de l'entraîner ailleurs, plus loin que la salle où les cadavres étaient entreposés, à l'extérieur du bâtiment imposant du château. Elle le conduisit près du lac où la lune reflétait l'image du ciel dans les eaux troublées par les différentes créatures aquatiques. La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche et chanta doucement, faisant s'ouvrir les flots, révélant un long escalier noir composé de marches rendues glissantes à cause de l'humidité permanente des lieux.

- C'est un moyen plus rapide de rentrer, lâcha Styx.

- Comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai ça dans le sang, Edo. N'oublie pas que je suis la fille d'Océan …

Il la regarda, ébahi, puis la suivit alors qu'elle commençait la descente de l'escalier. Le jeune homme regretta un instant qu'il n'y ait pas de rampe à laquelle se rattraper car il dérapait à chaque pas qu'il faisait sur le sol. Devant lui, son amie avançait sans peine, avec une telle facilité qu'il avait parfois l'impression de la voir seulement effleurer les marches. Il connaissait beaucoup de choses sur elle mais elle ne cessait de l'étonner par ses nombreuses qualités et par ses immenses pouvoirs.

Plus ils s'enfonçaient sous la terre et plus Edo avait le sentiment de rentrer enfin chez lui, dans son vrai domaine. Les années passées à Poudlard n'avaient pas réussi à le rendre aussi heureux que quand il était en bas, aux Enfers et, contrairement aux autres élèves, il ne considérait pas l'école de sorcellerie comme sa deuxième maison. Pour lui, c'était simplement un passage obligatoire pour comprendre certaines choses sur le monde invisible qui l'entourait et sur les capacités qu'il recelait au fond de lui-même, rien de plus.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas cherché à s'intégrer complètement à Poudlard, ayant été rejeté tôt par les autres élèves. Son regard onyx et l'impression d'obscurité qu'il dégageait semblaient créer une barrière autour de lui, un moyen d'empêcher les autres de l'approcher. Certains le comparaient parfois à un mage noir et il avait eu des réflexions de la part de camarades de sa propre maison. Les rouges et or avaient vu en lui quelqu'un de potentiellement dangereux pour la réputation des Gryffondor et le lui avaient bien fait comprendre à coup de propos désagréables.

Souvent, il restait seul dans la salle commune, tard le soir, alors que les autres allaient tous se coucher. Il ne voulait pas les déranger, sachant que personne ne l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, et il avait décidé de ne pas créer des liens avec eux, les laissant ensembles dans les dortoirs alors qu'il se reposait sur les canapés. Parfois, quand il se réveillait en entendant du bruit, il voyait les Elfes de maison qui réparaient quelques dégâts causés par des élèves turbulents ou qui remettaient des bûches dans l'âtre afin de ranimer le feu. Il ne discutait pas avec eux, se contentant de les regarder, ayant appris qu'ils étaient au service de l'école.

Toutes ses connaissances, il les avait eues, pour la plupart, grâce à ses lectures. Dès sa première année, il avait dévoré plusieurs centaines de livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard, sans compter ceux qu'il avait achetés pour sa culture personnelle. C'est avec toutes les œuvres littéraires dévorées le soir, quand il était seul, qu'il avait eu connaissance de plusieurs passages secrets de l'école mais aussi de l'Histoire du monde sorcier. Certaines informations n'étaient pas complètes et il s'était alors lancé dans d'autres recherches pour finalement découvrir une nouvelle étonnante : les Dieux de l'Olympe existaient réellement.

Cette révélation l'avait beaucoup impressionné, au début, puis il s'était peu à peu habitué à ses autres découvertes. Après l'existence des Dieux, il avait appris celle des héros, celle des sang-mêlés et celles de toutes les créatures peuplant les anciens mythes helléniques. Avec patience, il avait tout enregistré, réalisant parfois quelques croquis sur son carnet de dessins afin d'être certain de ce qu'il avait lu. De cette manière, il avait commencé à prier les Dieux de l'Olympe et à lire des textes en grec ancien.

Là aussi, il avait eu une grande surprise : il savait déchiffrer l'alphabet grec alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Les mots lui apparaissaient avec une facilité déconcertante, comme s'il avait toujours pratiqué cette langue pourtant inconnue pour lui. C'est là qu'il avait aussi pris conscience de certains de ses pouvoirs qui n'avaient pas de liens directs avec la sorcellerie. Un soir, il avait eu la visite d'un homme qui lui avait révélé sa nature de demi-Dieu avant de lui expliquer la situation concernant Cronos. Il lui avait demandé de jouer la carte de l'ignorance pour que personne ne sache sa vraie identité.

Après la visité de l'inconnu, Edo avait rencontré Styx, un jour où il était rentré chez sa mère. La jeune femme était étendue sur la plage, inconsciente. La mère et le fils l'avaient ramené chez eux, prenant soin d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille. Elle avait alors murmuré des mots étranges, parlant des trois Juges et des Moires, comme si elle avait l'habitude de vivre dans un lieu digne de l'enfer. Cela s'était révélé vrai, encore une fois, car elle avait une partie des Enfers grecs qui lui appartenait, un fleuve portant son nom sur lequel les Dieux et les sang-mêlés pouvaient prêter serment.

Edo adorait Styx, considérant la jeune femme comme sa meilleure amie, comme la seule personne capable de le comprendre. Sa mère aurait pu aussi être dans ses pensées mais il n'avait plus de contact avec elle depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il connaissait la vérité sur ses origines. Sa génitrice ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de répliquer, le mettant à la porte en lui balançant ses affaires, lui ordonnant de ne plus remettre les pieds chez elle. Derrière la porte, seul dans la rue, il avait entendu ses sanglots et ses paroles de désespoir alors qu'elle regrettait d'avoir pu, un jour, céder face au désir d'un Dieu.

Edo était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son amie s'était figée en bas de l'escalier, cherchant quelque chose dans ses poches. Elle retourna sa veste, la secouant dans tous les sens puis vida son sac au sol, sans résultat. Avec un peu de gêne, elle tourna son regard vers son ami qui se tenait debout, immobile, une expression de curiosité dans son regard onyx. Styx toussota légèrement, ne sachant pas comment s'y prendre pour annoncer la nouvelle de son oubli au Gryffondor qui ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi ils ne continuaient pas leur chemin.

- J'ai oublié le gâteau au miel pour Cerbère …

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Tu sais bien qu'il ne nous laissera jamais entrer si on ne lui apporte pas son plat préféré …

- J'étais … perturbée, quand je suis sortie. Je n'étais pas certaine que tu sois encore en vie alors excuse-moi de ne pas y avoir pensé ! Et puis, il devrait bien y avoir ça dans les cuisines de Poudlard, non ?

- Tu veux que l'on retourne là-bas simplement parce que tu n'as pas pensé à Cerbère ? Il en est hors de question !

Devant le regard suppliant de son amie, il finit par céder, marmonnant quelques mots en grec ancien. Il n'était pas du tout enchanté par l'idée de retourner à l'école de sorcellerie mais c'était leur unique moyen de pouvoir pénétrer dans les Enfers. Cerbère, le chien à trois têtes, adorait les gâteaux au miel et la viande vivante alors autant dire qu'Edo préférait de loin lui offrir une pâtisserie qu'une vie humaine … Et puis, le gardien des Enfers n'était pas si méchant que ça car, à part ses goûts étranges en matière de nourriture, il se comportait comme un canidé tout à fait normal.

Les deux amis reprirent l'escalier en sens inverse, remontant vers la surface. Le jeune homme demanda à Styx si ce n'était pas dangereux de laisser un chemin vers les Enfers ouvert aussi longtemps et le rassura, lui apprenant que seuls les personnes ayant du sang divin dans les veines pouvaient apercevoir l'ouverture dans le lac. Pour les autres, il n'y avait rien d'autre que la surface ténébreuse et les créatures aquatiques, rien de bien effrayant par rapport à la vérité.

- Je vais aller chercher de quoi apaiser Cerbère. Surtout, ne te fais pas remarquer, Styx.

Voyant la grimace de son amie, Edo sourit puis se dirigea vers l'enceinte de Poudlard. Heureusement, le périmètre de sécurité n'avait pas été remis en place et il pouvait entrer sans problème, franchissant les grilles. Il prit le chemin des cuisines, ne croisant personne sur son passage. Quand il arriva, des Elfes étaient en train de s'activer aux fourneaux, préparant des plats alors que l'école était presque vide. Ils virent le jeune homme et lui demandèrent ce qu'il souhaitait. Le sang-mêlé passa la commande de plusieurs gâteaux au miel et de quelques morceaux de viande bien saignante, préférant offrir une petite récompense au gardien des Enfers.

- Est-ce tout, Monsieur ? demanda l'un des Elfes.

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

- Vous n'avez pas à nous remercier, c'est notre travail.

Il repartit à ses occupations alors qu'Edo remontait dans le Hall de Poudlard. Son regard s'attarda sur les sabliers des quatre maisons et une soudaine nostalgie l'envahit, chose étonnante. Il ne pensait pas que son départ du château le rendrait si triste, lui qui ne s'y était pas senti comme chez lui. Et pourtant, certains souvenirs étaient bien présents, comme la fois où le professeur Rogue avait accordé des points à Gryffondor parce qu'il avait réussi sa potion. C'était l'une des seules fois où ses camarades de maison l'avaient traité en héros et il s'en rappelait encore comme si c'était la veille.

- Edo ?

Le demi-Dieu se retourna juste à temps pour apercevoir Clio, une Poufsouffle qui l'avait aidé, une fois. Elle avait des cheveux blonds coupés courts et des yeux gris comme l'acier, yeux dans lesquels se reflétait souvent une grande sagesse. A cet instant, elle semblait suspicieuse, dévisageant le Gryffondor qui cherchait à savoir ce qu'elle pouvait être en train de penser. Rares étaient les élèves encore présent à Poudlard, en ce jour, et le fait qu'il tienne de la nourriture dans ses mains n'allait pas l'aider à trouver une excuse potable quant à sa présence dans le Hall.

- Je rêve ou tu as des gâteaux au miel ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Disons que je m'interroge sur les raisons qui te poussent à te rendre aux Enfers.

- Comment…

- Comment je le sais ? le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire ironique. C'est simple, il n'y a que cette créature qui adore les gâteaux au miel. Et comme je suis au courant de l'existence réelle des mythes de mon enfance, j'ai vite fait le rapprochement. Je ne suis pas une ennemie, Edo, je suis moi-même une sang-mêlé, fille d'Athéna.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à la fin de la phrase de Clio, se demandant comment elle pouvait connaître l'identité de son parent divin. Il n'hésita pas et lui posa la question, s'attendant à une explication bien longue. Cependant, la jeune femme lui expliqua rapidement, lui apprenant qu'elle était déjà allée à la colonie des sang-mêlés où elle s'était fait reconnaitre par la Déesse de la Sagesse. Voyant la surprise du Gryffondor, elle comprit bien vite qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds à la colonie et elle sourit.

- Tu devrais venir, tu sais. Là-bas, les gens ne te traiteront pas différemment parce que tu es étrange car c'est le cas de chacun d'entre nous. Nos différences nous renforcent et nous formons une véritable grande famille.

- Tu es en train de me tenter Clio mais, j'ai peur de ne pas être à ma place. Toute ma vie, j'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être fait pour combattre aux côtés du bien et là, tu me proposes de rejoindre un camp où la plupart des pensionnaires sont des héros.

- Je suis au courant de ton allégeance envers Voldemort et, contrairement aux autres, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais ce que tu as dû ressentir toutes ces années, même si moi, je n'ai pas vécu la même chose. J'ai eu la chance d'être accueillie à bras ouverts par les élèves de ma maison

- J'ignore de quel Dieu je suis le descendant alors comment vais-je faire ?

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Avec de la chance, tu seras reconnu à ton arrivée. Après, on peut toujours faire des suppositions sur ton parent divin mais je pense que c'est mieux d'en avoir la surprise.

Edo pensa un instant à Styx qui l'attendait dehors et il regarda la nourriture qu'il avait en main. S'il partait dès maintenant à la colonie, il ne pourrait pas revoir Cerbère de sitôt mais, d'un autre côté, il fallait qu'il apprenne à devenir un vrai demi-Dieu. Il s'excusa un instant auprès de Clio, lui assurant qu'il allait revenir, puis il rejoignit son amie près du lac qui suivit sa progression du regard. Elle faillit lui reprocher d'avoir été très long mais elle se retint à temps, apercevant une lueur étrange dans le regard de son meilleur ami. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait l'air heureux, _vraiment_ heureux.

- Que se passe-t-il Edo ? On dirait que tu as rencontré Aphrodite en personne.

- Non, mais j'ai effectivement rencontré quelqu'un ! D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas aux Enfers avec toi, je pars à la colonie des sang-mêlés avec Clio.

- Clio ? Qui est-ce ?

- Une fille d'Athéna et aussi une sorcière de Poudlard.

Styx croisa les bras, une expression courroucée sur le visage. Elle avait attendu tellement de temps pour revoir son ami et voilà qu'il voulait partir avec la première demi-Déesse qui passait par là ! Quand Edo lui tendit la nourriture pour Cerbère, elle la lui arracha des mains et fit volte-face, commençant déjà à descendre l'escalier menant sous terre. Son meilleur ami la héla mais, voyant qu'elle ne se retournait pas, il descendit à son tour, la rattrapant. Avec douceur, il la serra dans ses bras, humant le délicat parfum d'agrumes qui s'élevait de sa chevelure.

- Excuse-moi Styx, mais j'ai besoin d'en apprendre plus sur les demi-Dieux, de les voir réellement et de développer mes capacités. Je te promets que je reviendrai, j'en fais le serment.

- Alors dépêche-toi de partir, mon héros. Je t'attendrais jusqu'à ton retour.

Elle embrassa Edo, y mettant tous ses sentiments qu'elle avait tenté de refouler jusqu'à présent. Il lui sourit chaleureusement puis fit demi-tour, remontant les marches humides. Quand il jeta un coup d'œil au lac, sa surface était redevenue aquatique, sans escalier magique pour rejoindre les Enfers. Avec un soupir, il retourna auprès de Clio, lui demandant de le conduire à la colonie, ce qu'elle accepta avec une expression de contentement. C'est ainsi qu'ils prirent le chemin menant à un repère connu par la Poufsouffle où un portoloin les attendait tranquillement, portoloin dont la destination était Long Island et le camp des sang-mêlés.


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Guest : It is French, not Greek. Sorry but I can't translate my fanfiction in English because I don't have a good enough level to make a good translation.**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Allongé sur son lit, à la colonie des sang-mêlés, Hyacinthe regardait le plafond de son bungalow, l'esprit ailleurs. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, caractéristique qu'il partageait avec tous ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs, aux yeux couleur chocolat et à la voix envoûtante, capable d'apaiser n'importe quel demi-Dieu. Parfois, lors des feux de camp, il prenait sa lyre, jouant quelques accords qu'il accompagnait par des paroles, chantant l'hymne des Dieux et la renaissance terrestre. Il était le meilleur musicien de la colonie, ce qui lui valait souvent des hommages de la part des autres pensionnaires.

Il n'y avait qu'au camp de Long Island où son talent musical était reconnu, endroit où la musique gardait une place vraiment importante. Durant les mois de cours, quand il n'était pas à la colonie, Hyacinthe vivait à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie la plus réputée de Grande Bretagne. Il avait cru bien s'intégrer, étant devenu un élève de Serdaigle, mais sa passion pour le chant et la lyre avait fait de lui un garçon que tout le monde mettait à l'écart, à part les professeurs qui souhaitaient absolument qu'il fasse partie de la chorale du château. Il avait accepté, avec joie, du moins, au début, car plus le temps passait, et plus les moqueries à son sujet se répandaient.

Le blond avait cru, l'espace d'un instant, qu'être demi-Dieu serait une bonne chose mais il avait vite déchanté en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Clio, son amie de Poufsouffle, fille d'Athéna, n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'on ne naissait pas héros mais qu'on le devenait, ce dont elle n'avait pas tort. Mais, d'un autre côté, son statut de sang-mêlé aurait dû jouer en sa faveur plutôt que de le réduire en bouc émissaire des sorciers de Poudlard. Combien de fois avait-il affronté les moqueries des Serpentard, et plus particulièrement celles de Drago Malefoy ? Combien de fois avait-il remercié Hermione parce qu'elle prenait sa défense face au sang-pur ? Et enfin, combien de fois avait-il fini à l'infirmerie en tentant de se battre contre ses agresseurs ?

Désormais, il n'avait plus à craindre les remarques de ses camarades car son parcours scolaire avait pris fin une bonne fois pour toutes. Autant dire que c'était une vraie délivrance de ne plus supporter les sorciers et de retourner dans un monde qui lui convenait mieux. Il sentait dans tous ses membres qu'il était entièrement à sa place à la colonie mais qu'il le serait encore plus dans un sanctuaire avec certains de ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs. N'étaient-ils pas les enfants d'un Dieu ? N'était-ce pas normal de vouloir remercier leur père en dédiant leurs vies à sa vénération plutôt que de le prier en attendant quelque chose qui n'arriverait jamais ?

- Tu te trompes Hyacinthe, aurait répondu Clio.

Pour elle, la seule façon de remercier les Dieux, c'était de vivre sans limite en les honorant par des prières de temps en temps ou par des actes héroïques. Mais lui, il ne croyait pas en la force de la foi. Si les Dieux étaient si puissants que ça, ils auraient pu sauver sa mère de la mort douloureuse qu'elle avait eue. Les partisans de Voldemort l'avaient torturée car elle était née de parents moldus, ascendance condamnée par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était à cause de la folie des suivants du mage noir que le demi-Dieu avait perdu sa mère, perdant ainsi toute croyance divine envers l'ensemble du panthéon Olympien, y compris envers son propre père.

- Tu devrais rejoindre les autres plutôt que de rester là à te morfondre. Ton enfermement ne fera pas revenir ta mère.

Hyacinthe se redressa et dévisagea celui qui venait de parler, reconnaissant l'homme à qui il vouait une haine sans borne. Les cheveux blonds éclatants de lumière, des yeux bleus comme le ciel, un sourire digne d'une marque de dentifrice, une apparence qui ne dépassait pas la vingtaine : Apollon dans toute sa splendeur. Le Dieu que le jeune homme avait fini par détester du plus profond de son être, du plus profond de son cœur. Etre un Dieu ne signifiait pas abandonner ses enfants à des souffrances morales telles que la perte d'un être cher, à de la solitude qui finissait par devenir synonyme de désespoir ou à des Guerres destructrices.

- Si tu avais été là pour elle, ma mère serait encore de ce monde. J'en ai assez des beaux discours sur la supériorité divine ! Vous, les Dieux, êtes dépourvus des simples sentiments qui font le bonheur des mortels. Vous ne connaissez pas le vrai sens de l'amitié car vous passez votre temps à vous mettre des bâtons dans les roues ou à vous trahir. Nous avons eu un bel aperçu de votre entente, quand les Dieux mineurs sont passés du côté de Cronos !

Le regard du Dieu de la Musique s'était assombri, reflétant la tempête qui commençait à couver. Il n'était pas que le Dieu guérisseur, le « bon » Dieu, mais il représentait aussi la mort subite, cruelle et foudroyante. Voir un de ses fils lui asséner tant de choses sur l'ensemble du panthéon suffisait à faire poindre sa colère. Aucun mortel n'avait le droit de s'adresser ainsi à Dieu, même si c'était sa progéniture ! Zeus avait décrété qu'ils ne se laisseraient plus marcher dessus après les révoltes de Percy Jackson et, pour cette occasion-là, Apollon était bien d'accord avec son père. Il avait beau sembler être quelqu'un de bien, de « cool », il restait irritable, et Hyacinthe commençait à représenter à lui-seul ce que le Dieu des Arts détestait par-dessus tout.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, les Dieux ne seront pas toujours cléments. Et un accident arrive si vite avec les mortels …

Le Dieu disparut dans une lumière éblouissante, aveuglant son fils qui protégea ses yeux. Il ne regrettait pas de s'en être pris directement à son père, ne pouvant plus cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Certains jours, il voulait oublier ce qu'il était vraiment, préférant une vie de mortel qu'une vie de demi-Dieu. Mais ce n'était pas en hurlant à la face du monde qu'il réussirait à vivre un meilleur ami, surtout après les batailles des deux mondes auxquels il appartenait. Demi-Dieu et sorcier, sa situation était loin d'être enviable …

- Hyacinthe, Clio est rentrée !

Le retour de Clio était la meilleure nouvelle de la journée pour Hyacinthe, et il s'empressa de sortir de son bungalow pour la retrouver. Il remarqua bien vite qu'elle n'était pas seule, accompagnée par un adolescent qu'il avait déjà vu à Poudlard. Il chercha dans sa mémoire qui il pouvait bien être et son nom revint sans peine dans son esprit, comme si il y était resté en sachant que ce souvenir serait quelque chose de très important pour la suite.

Le sorcier s'appelait Edo et avait passé ses années d'étude à Gryffondor. Il était surtout connu pour avoir aidé les Mangemorts pendant la Grande Bataille, ce qui assombrit de nouveau les pensées du fils d'Apollon. Il ne comprenait pas que son amie ait pu ramener un traître à la colonie ! Certes, s'il avait passé la barrière, c'était parce qu'il devait être un sang-mêlé mais même les demi-Dieux avaient lutté contre des monstres et rien ne prouvait qu'Edo aurait forcément été du côté des Olympiens.

La première chose que la Poufsouffle vit à son arrivée, ce fut le visage de plus en plus décomposé du Serdaigle. Le regard de son ami était posé sur le Gryffondor et elle comprit bien vite son raisonnement. Hyacinthe avait perdu sa mère à cause des serviteurs de Voldemort et maintenant, elle revenait avec l'un d'entre eux à la colonie, le seul endroit où son ami se sentait réellement chez lui. Elle espérait tout de même qu'il allait pouvoir se retenir et faire preuve de sympathie envers le nouveau pensionnaire.

Mettant de côté l'élan meurtrier qui croissait dans son corps tout entier, le fils du Dieu du Soleil rejoignit son amie et la serra dans ses bras avec force. Elle était tout pour lui, son amie, sa confidente et sa sœur de cœur alors il ne supportait pas de voir un adepte de Voldemort avec elle. Clio lui rendit son étreinte puis recula, les joues légèrement rougies, avant de faire les présentations d'une voix hésitante, réfléchissant à chacune de ses paroles. Elle avait peur de tout faire de travers, surtout après avoir vu les multiples regards suspicieux que Hyacinthe lançait à Edo.

- Percy, Annabeth et Kerria sont de retour !

La nouvelle annoncée par Will Solace, un des Apollon, coupa court les paroles de Clio. Le fils de Poséidon étant un vrai héros, ses venues à la colonie ne passaient pas inaperçues. Quand il arriva, tous les pensionnaires étaient réunis près de la barrière, y compris la Poufsouffle, le Serdaigle et le Gryffondor. Les deux garçons ne s'adressaient pas la parole, gardant leurs distances et respectant le silence presque religieux qui s'était installé depuis l'annonce du conseiller du bungalow sept.

La première chose que fut Kerria, ce fut l'ensemble des sang-mêlés et le regard très expressif de Chiron. Le centaure souriait et ne le cachait pas, ce qui adoucit la jeune femme. Elle adorait le maître de la colonie, ayant déjà passé de nombreuses heures à débattre avec lui sur des sujets divers et variés. C'était d'ailleurs de cette manière qu'elle avait appris beaucoup plus de choses que ses camarades sur les mythes. Elle était avide de connaissance et parvenait parfois à mettre en relation des événements qui avaient lieu pour les demi-Dieux et pour les sorciers.

- Depuis quand as-tu les yeux verts, Beast ? lança Clarisse en fronçant les sourcils.

Kerria s'étonna de la remarque de la fille de la Guerre pour deux raisons : premièrement, elle ne lui adressait jamais la parole, deuxièmement, ses yeux n'avaient pas changé de couleur depuis son enfance. La réflexion d'Annabeth sur son regard lui revint en mémoire et elle comprit ce qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre. Son amie avait été _étonnée _de voir ses iris mais elle, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention, ayant mis ça sur le compte de l'épuisement de tous à cause des différentes batailles.

- Clarisse n'a pas tort, souffla Travis. Kerria n'a jamais eu les yeux verts.

- Je n'ai pas changé, rétorqua la concernée. J'ai toujours été ainsi !

- Ton parent Olympien a caché ton ascendance, fit remarquer pensivement Chiron. Les autres ont raison, devant nous, tes yeux ont toujours eu une couleur brune. _Il_ savait ce qu'il faisait et, désormais, ça n'a plus d'utilité maintenant que la guerre contre Cronos est finie.

La Serpentard faillit lui dire qu'il devait se tromper, que ce n'était qu'une blague de leur part à tous mais une lumière mit fin à son courage. Au-dessus de sa tête, un symbole en forme de trident venait d'apparaître, l'irradiant d'une lueur bleutée comme l'océan. Au fond d'elle, une voix amère se fit entendre, voix qui ne remerciait en rien son père de se manifester à cet instant. Certes, elle rêvait depuis des années de se faire reconnaître par son parent divin mais jamais elle n'aurait voulu que ce soit un des trois grands.

- Bon retour à toi, Kerria Beast, fille de Poséidon.

Le silence qui prit place après l'annonce du centaure suffit pour montrer que tous les pensionnaires avaient bien entendu. Ils n'en revenaient pas de savoir que le Dieu de la Mer avait eu plusieurs enfants alors qu'une sombre prophétie planait au même moment sur l'Olympe. Certains considéraient cela comme de l'insouciance même si, maintenant, il n'était plus à blâmer étant donné que tout était fini. Toutefois, des interrogations se posaient quand même : que ce serait-il passé si l'ennemi avait appris l'existence d'un autre enfant des trois grands ?

- Tout va bien, tenta Annabeth. Ce n'est qu'une reconnaissance comme les autres. D'accord, elle est la fille de Poséidon mais ce n'est pas une raison pour réagir de cette façon !

Kerria la remercia d'un regard, étant intimidée par l'attention que l'ensemble des pensionnaires lui portait. Elle priait presque pour qu'une catastrophe puisse arriver et mette fin aux regards insistants des autres. Elle regretta immédiatement ses pensées quand une lueur verte flotta au-dessus du camp des sang-mêlés. Son sang se glaça d'effroi, de même que celui de ses camarades sorciers. Le symbole qui venait d'apparaître était connu, très connu, à cause de sa forme de tête de mort d'où sortait une langue semblable à un serpent : la Marque des Ténèbres.

- Ce n'est pas possible, murmura Edo. _Il_ est mort !

- Harry lui a réglé son compte, renchérit Clio d'une voix tremblante.

- Il doit simplement rester des Mangemorts en liberté, ajouta Hyacinthe en essayant de se convaincre lui-même.

- Il faut réagir, répliqua Kerria en criant presque.

Elle se tourna vers Chiron qui observait le ciel. D'un premier coup d'œil, elle aurait pu croire qu'il était calme mais elle vit que l'une de ses pattes était agitée d'un tic nerveux et ne cessait de gratter le sol. Le centaure comprenait ce que signifiait l'apparition d'une telle signature dans les nuages et il prit vite les commandes de la colonie, ordonnant à tous les pensionnaires d'aller se réfugier dans une salle de sécurité, récemment aménagée près de la Grande Maison. A peine l'ordre fut-il donné que les demi-Dieux se précipitèrent à l'endroit désigné, accordant leur confiance au chef de la colonie.

- Chiron, la barrière pourra-t-elle résister si des sortilèges s'abattent dessus ?

- Elle résiste face aux monstres mais j'ignore si elle est faite pour nous protéger de la magie des sorciers.

Kerria sentit un frisson d'angoisse la parcourir mais elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de rejoindre les autres dans la salle de sécurité. Elle chercha Percy et Annabeth du regard, les retrouvant près de ses trois camarades de Poudlard. Elle remarqua sans peine que le fils de Poséidon (elle n'arrivait pas encore à le considérer comme son demi-frère) posait des questions aux trois sorciers, très suspicieux sur leurs interventions auprès de Chiron quand la marque était apparue.

- Percy, ils sont comme moi, à la différence que nous sommes tous les quatre issus des quatre maisons. Edo vient de Gryffondor, Hyacinthe de Serdaigle et Clio de Poufsouffle.

- Comment sais-tu cela sur nous ? lui demanda cette dernière.

- Contrairement à vous, je fais attention à toutes les personnes qui m'entourent. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de vous voir à la colonie et à Poudlard.

Quand le centaure arriva à son tour, il attendit que tout le monde se soit calmé avant d'annoncer une nouvelle aux pensionnaires de la colonie. Il avait tenu un bon bout de temps sans être obligé de révéler l'existence d'une autre forme de magie mais, après l'arrivée de la Marque des Ténèbres dans le ciel, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix. Il se lança alors dans un discours sur les sorciers, sur Voldemort et ses Mangemorts avant d'énoncer les noms des quatre demi-Dieux qui avaient hérité de la partie sorcière de leur parent non-divin.

Les concernés se sentirent très mal à l'aise et évitèrent les regards des plus curieux. Ils demandèrent à s'entretenir seuls à seuls avec Chiron qui accepta et qui les fit passer dans une autre salle. Ce fut Clio qui, la première, montra ses émotions en fondant en larmes. Hyacinthe la serra contre lui pour l'apaiser, le visage sombre, comprenant ce qu'elle ressentait. Edo, lui ne bougeait pas, gardant ses yeux fixés sur Kerria qui avait décidé d'expliquer un peu mieux la situation au centaure.

- Quelqu'un est mort, Chiron. La Marque des Ténèbres était un moyen, pour les Mangemorts, de prouver à tous qu'ils venaient de tuer une personne. Il doit manquer un pensionnaire, désormais.

- Es-tu vraiment sûre que ce soit une véritable Marque des Ténèbres ? La guerre est finie dans votre partie du monde …

- Nous devons retourner à Poudlard, lança finalement le fils d'Apollon. Là-bas, les professeurs pourront nous renseigner, de même que le portrait de Dumbledore.

La Poufsouffle se dégagea de son étreinte puis essuya ses larmes avant de faire face au chef de la colonie. Elle voyait bien qu'il pesait le pour et le contre, qu'il tentait de savoir ce qui serait le mieux pour l'ensemble des demi-Dieux et il se résolut à les laisser partir. Il leur recommanda toutefois d'attendre un peu que le calme soit complètement revenu et que la Marque des Ténèbres ait disparu. Il leur apprit aussi la prophétie de Rachel, celle sur le combat intérieur, persuadé qu'il y avait un lien entre les différentes magies qu'ils possédaient.

Ils sortirent ensuite de la seconde salle et le centaure autorisa les pensionnaires à retourner à l'extérieur. Au-dessus de la colonie, la Marque flottait encore, irradiant les sang-mêlés de sa lueur verte. Les quatre sorciers gardèrent pour eux les paroles du centaure mais se mirent à la recherche de la victime. Ce fut Edo qui la trouva, allongée sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression d'effroi. Hyacinthe sentit son cœur se serrer en la reconnaissant et, il se mit à détester encore plus les anciens adeptes de Voldemort.

Kayla avait été une de ses amies les plus précieuses, à la colonie. Elle était sa demi-sœur et avait elle-aussi participé à la bataille contre Cronos. Elle avait cherché les corps des disparus puis était revenue au bout d'un mois, fatiguée, triste, impossible à consoler. Désormais, elle était morte, et rien ne pourrait la ramener des Enfers. Son demi-frère leva un regard vers le ciel, enragé, prenant les Dieux comme témoin de sa colère et de son impuissance. Il adressa une prière à Hadès, le Dieu des Enfers, pour qu'elle repose en paix puis il laissa un message indirect à son père, comme pour lui montrer que lui, pauvre sang-mêlé, avait raison.

- Les Mangemorts m'ont pris ma mère et désormais, ils me prennent une amie. Que vas-tu dire cette fois-ci, père ? Je dois oublier et rester joyeux envers les autres ou ai-je le droit de me morfondre. Le sort s'abat sur toi, Apollon. Tes prophéties n'auraient pas pu prévoir cela et j'espère que tu souffres autant que moi de la mort de Kayla !

Clio le rejoignit et serra sa main dans la sienne avant de lever la tête à son tour. Kerria et Edo restèrent en retrait, silencieux, mais tout aussi perturbés que l'étaient les deux autres. Même les Dieux ne pouvaient rien faire contre la mort et ils étaient obligés de se résigner au pire. Qui étaient donc les Olympiens pour donner autant d'espoir à des gens et pour finalement leur reprendre face à la dureté de la vraie vie ? La fille de Poséidon se posait cette question et elle espérait bien finir par trouver une réponse.

Le corps de Kayla fut ramené au centre de la colonie où un immense feu prit place, brasero géant dans lequel Chiron déposa le corps de la fille du Dieu de la Musique. Les flammes changèrent de couleur un instant puis le corps se consuma entièrement alors que tous les pensionnaires se soutenaient mutuellement. Hyacinthe ne retenait pas ses larmes, partageant son chagrin avec ses demi-frères et ses demi-sœurs, s'étonnant toutefois que leur père ne l'ait pas puni pour ses paroles haineuses. Après tout, peut-être que la tristesse du Dieu était si grande qu'il préférait s'enfermer sur lui-même …

Quand la soirée prit fin, les pensionnaires retournèrent à leurs bungalows. Les Apollon prirent cependant plus de temps, s'accordant quelques minutes supplémentaires pour faire leur deuil. Kerria suivit Percy jusqu'au bungalow trois alors que Clio et Annabeth prenait le chemin du bungalow six. Edo, quant à lui, se fondit dans la foule des Hermès jusqu'au bungalow onze, n'ayant pas encore été reconnu par son parent divin. Il fallait qu'il s'habitue, maintenant, à la compagnie de tant de gens, surtout après avoir passé plusieurs années aux Enfers en compagnie de Styx.

L'ambiance qui régnait dans tous les bungalows était très morose et les demi-Dieux eurent beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. Edo pensa à son amie, aux Mangemorts et à ce qui avait poussé ces derniers à tuer quelqu'un de la colonie. Kerria dut s'habituer à la légère lueur bleutée qui éclairait faiblement la pièce à cause de la fontaine. Clio dessina quelques plans sur des feuilles blanches, cherchant à se vider l'esprit. Hyacinthe, lui, se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, ne trouvant pas le sommeil. Les quatre sorciers étaient loin de se douter que leur destin allait bientôt basculer…


End file.
